1. Field of the Invention
A patient lifting device for moving a patient relative to a bed or chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been proposed in the prior art for use in lifting invalid patients from a bed for movement about a room. As an example, there is a need to lift invalid patients from their beds for cleaning the patient, transferring the patient to a wheelchair, gurney, etc., or for the use of a toilet.
Some patient lifting devices include a trolley-carrying-track spanning towers that are permanently affixed to an interior room. The trolley-carrying-track guides a take-up motor that lifts a patient from a bed or chair, for example. These patient lifting devices are difficult to move, difficult to adjust, and expensive to manufacture. Further, the take-up motor includes permanently attached cables that electrically power the motor. These cables are bulky and difficult to manipulate as the motor moves along the trolley-carrying-track. These patient lifting devices can be high voltage systems.
Patient lifting devices have not been directed to allow for easy charging of the batteries for the patient lifting devices. Patient lifting devices are not constantly used, but must be charged and ready to go when needed. When it becomes necessary to lift the patient, it is not practical to await a period of time for recharging the batteries.